Hermanos de Sangre
by Ireth Vardamir Stark
Summary: El destino les había puesto en el mismo camino. O eso era lo que podían llegar a pensar. Él había encontrado a quien proteger con su propia vida, y ella había encontrado lo que jamás esperaba: A su hermano. Y aqui nace, su historia. Dedicado a mi koi, mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, mi otra mitad. Mi mundo


_**Blood Brothers**_

A penas hacia unos días que había llegado a Nueva York y ya se había instalado (de forma poco legal ), en el Distrito X. Sin embargo, pasaba la mayor parte del día y de la noche merodeando las calles de aquella desconocida ciudad, luchando por hacer uso del poco inglés que sabía por pura supervivencia.

Esa mañana, había dejado atrás la céntrica ciudad para visitar el lugar del cual Hyoga tanto le había hablado los días que le cuidó y le trató como un amigo además de como a uno de sus pupilos. La Mansión para mutantes de Charles Xavier.

Observaba casi perplejo aquella enorme estancia, dudando si realmente aquel era el lugar indicado para alguien como él. Alguien que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida solo, alguien que era una bestia, alguien que, por encima de todo, odiaba a la raza humana…

Aún a pesar de sus dudas, tuvo el valor (algo que derrochaba), de adentrarse en los jardines de la Mansión X. Sin quitarse en ningún momento las gafas de sol, observo cada rincón y cada pequeño detalle. Permanecía sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que la voz de un hombre, no muy mayor, habló a sus espaldas.

- ¿Buscas algo, joven? - pronunció aquella voz, que sonaba amable.

Cuando Carlisle se giró, observó a un hombre moreno, en silla de ruedas. Observó por encima de las gafas de sol y guardó silencio, dudando si presentarse, por lo que solamente asintió con la cabeza.

- Carlisle… - volvió a pronunciar la voz del hombre que le miraba fijamente. Este sonrió y le tendió la mano- Soy Charles Xavier

Era, evidentemente, el hombre que buscaba. Ante aquella presentación, sabiendo que había deducido su nombre al ser un telepata, aceptó su mano, aunque sin mucha gana. El contacto era algo que nunca había sido mucho de su agrado, pero la estrechó.

- Carlisle… Carlisle Maximoff. - carraspeó después de sus propias palabras y observó como Xavier, retomaba su camino hacia el interior de la Mansión, recorriendo los jardines.

En ese instante, la voz de Xavier, resonó en su cabeza "Sígueme, Carlisle"

Aquel lugar, no era como imaginaba, al menos no del todo. Caminaban por los pasillos, dirección al despacho de Charles. Alumnos recorrían los mismos, había demasiadas voces a su alrededor. Alumnos, mutantes de todas las edades, desde infantes, pasando por adolescentes e incluso adultos, que deberían ser profesores.

Los ojos de Carlisle, se detuvieron instantáneamente en un hombre bastante grande, de pelambrera azul y bata blanca. El gesto del joven peliblanco, se deformó suavemente y apartó la mirada rápidamente.

Al igual que su curiosidad hacia mella en todo lo que veía, los ojos ajenos de los alumnos, también le devoraban a él. Lo cual, no era extraño, pues su apariencia, no era la más común. Un joven de veintitrés años, peliblanco y con una larga melena, aunque su lado izquierdo permanecía rapado. Cubría sus ojos con unas gafas de sol y además, llevaba varios pendientes, tanto en la oreja, como uno en el labio y otro en el lado derecho de la nariz, que conectaba con una pequeña cadena hasta el aro de la oreja del mismo lado. Además de ropas bastante extravagantes. Chupa de cuerpo, pantalones rasgados, botas militares… alguna que otra cadena.

Una vez llegaron al despacho de Charles, este, le ofreció asiento y le examinó atentamente para después, esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Charles sabía el potencial que se escondía detrás de él, un potencial que, el mismo Magneto, no tardaría en reclamar en su Hermandad de mutantes, sobretodo en cuanto supiera que aquel muchacho, era su propio nieto.

- Estás en casa Carlisle , esta es tu casa y la de todo mutante que lo desee.

Carlisle observó en silencio y se quitó las gafas de sol, mostrando sus ojos completamente blancos. Alzó suavemente los hombros e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás.

- No creo que quieras una bestia entre tus alumnos. Yo… solo vengo a buscar a mi padre. Eres la persona que puede ayudarme.

- Eres un mutante, no una bestia - murmuró Charles mientras entrelazaba lentamente sus manos frente a su rostro. Le observó detenidamente y asintió. Obviamente podría encontrarle, o al menos, darle algún dato acerca de la ubicación de Pietro. Pero algo le preocupaba más. Alguien más cercano a él de lo que se imaginaba. Andrea.

- Necesitaré.. unos días. Vuelve por aquí cuando quieras.

Sin decir nada más, Maximoff se levantó y asintió mientras volvía a cubrir sus ojos con las gafas de sol. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y se volteó para salir del despacho, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Recorría los pasillos para salir de la Mansión, no muy bien ubicado, dado a que el lugar, como buena Mansión, era bastante grande. Resopló varias veces y, cuando se encontraba casi en la entrada, algo que no le dio tiempo a ver, impactaba contra él debido a un mal frenazo.

- Auch.. - murmuró una voz femenina desde el suelo mientras se frotaba la frente con una mano y alzaba la mirada para observar al chico de metro noventa que se levantaba frente a ella. Le observó algo sorprendida, frunciendo suavemente el rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa, Speedy Gonzalez… ? ¿No ves por donde andas? - Carlisle alzó una ceja y, de manera casi instantánea, tuvo la necesidad de ofrecerle su mano para que se levantara.

La velocista peliblanca, negó la mano y se levantó por si sola mientras se alisaba la ropa y el pelo. Le observó detenidamente, sin saber muy bien que reacción debía ten ante aquel comentario.

- ¡Oye! - replicó con un pequeño mohín inconsciente - ¡Soy más rápida que ese ratón! ¡Y guapa! - sonrió de esa manera que solamente la peliblanca hacia - Soy Andrea, ¿eres nuevo? creo que nunca te he visto.

Ante tantas palabras, Carlisle sacudió su cabeza y frunció el ceño. Rió suavemente ante el comentario de la mutante y acabó por alzar una ceja.

- ¿Has corrido alguna vez contra él?, seguro que te gana, enana - Chasqueó la lengua cuando se presentó y se apartó un poco el flequillo- Maximoff, Carlisle.

Fue la palabra que colmó el vaso. "Maximoff" . El gestó de la muchacha palideció casi tanto como su pelo. No podía ser posible, ¿Maximoff?, bueno, podría ser hijo de Wanda. Sí, seguro que se trataba de eso. De un hijo de su tía Wanda. Interiormente, rezaba cuanto sabía. "Que no sea hijo de Pietro". Tuvo que prestar atención al inglés mal pronunciado del desconocido mutante y después, se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Eres hijo de Wanda Maximoff? , he oído que tiene dos…

Carlisle frunció el ceño. Nunca había escuchado el nombre de Wanda. Más que nada porque su madre, jamás le había dicho que tenía una tía. Poco sabía de su familia paterna. Negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Wanda? ¿Existe una Wanda Maximoff? - ladeó la cabeza- Pietro… soy hijo de Pietro.

Una explosión se produjo en la cabeza de Andrea. "Hijo de Pietro"… negó interiormente, aquello quería decir que tenía un hermano. Al menos biológicamente, dado que a ella, la había adoptado el Doctor Banner y ahora llevaba su apellido. Tragó saliva con fuerza y miró en todas direcciones.

- Yo.. creo que.. ¡Ah!, tengo que irme ¿sabes?… clases. Sí, tengo clases.

Carlisle alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. Casi divertido.

- ¿Tienes clases a la hora de comer, enana? - dejo escapar una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, pero aún así, manteniendo su seriedad.

- ¡Deja de llamarme enana! - Alzó Andres pues la mirada para observar al chico- Y.. bueno, tengo cosas que hacer. Nos veremos por la Mans..

Carlisle la interrumpió.

- No vas a verme por aquí… solo venía a ver a Charles.

Entonces, sin saber porque, quizás por curiosidad, o por verificar que aquello era verdad, la muchacha, tomó la mano de Carlisle y lo arrastró con ella, dirección a la cocina.

En ese momento no comprendí porque lo hice. Podría haberme ido sin decir nada, sin saber nada de él, pero no pude. Algo dentro de mi no me dejó deshacerme de él así sin más.

* * *

**Andrea**

Cargada de nerviosismo, le llevé conmigo a la cocina de la Mansión. Tomé un batido de fresa para mi y a él, a petición suya, le serví una cerveza de esas que Logan habituaba a beber casi de manera constante.

Me senté frente a él y ladeé la cabeza mientras saboreaba mi batido.

- Andrea Banner . . . aunque… también soy Maximoff - directa y clara. Cuanto antes terminara aquello, mejor. No estaba segura de si podría soportarlo.

Observé como casi se atragantaba con la bebida.

- ¿Maximoff? … - repitió abrumado-

- Hija de Pietro también .

Y entonces procedí a contar mi historia. Como Pietro me había dejado en un orfanato y allí , papá, el Doctor Bruce Banner, me había tomado como a su propia hija y me había dado su apellido. Como me había dado lo que necesitaba, amor, un hogar… protección.

Carlisle no pareció muy sorprendido… tampoco le juzgué. Quien sabía entonces, podría haber pasado por algo parecido. Me equivoqué.

- Nunca creí que podía tener una hermana - susurró mirandome y después mirando el botellín de cerveza- Debe… deber de haber sido duro.

- Solo al principio. Ahora tengo una familia. ¿Pero y tú? ¿De dónde has salido?

* * *

**Carlisle**

Una hermana, quien lo diría. Estaba sorprendido, pero aquello no lo mostraría. Alcé los hombros ante su pregunta. Me tocaba a mi contarle quien era. Como mi madre había abandonado a Pietro y se había ido conmigo a Eimburgo… como fue poseída por la fuerza del fenix y había sido asesinada.

La supervivencia por las calles de Edimburgo, el tiempo que conviví con Hyoga… y mi regreso a Europa, al campamento gitano donde viví durante dos años antes que de mi madre me arrastrara con ella.

- Una historia de libro… - susurré mientras terminaba mi cerveza - He venido a buscar a… ¿papá?, bueno, o algo así. Mi maestro me contó que Xavier podría ayudarme.. y aquí estoy… con mi hermana pequeña.

Divisé una pequeña mueca, después una sonrisa en su rostro. Me encantó.

- Es raro que me llames hermana.. prefiero Andrea.

Asentí. Cuanto menos, era raro.

- Podría acostumbrarme a no estar solo … Andrea. - Estiré mi mano, sintiendo como dentro de mi, nacía un extraño sentimiento de protección y me atreví a tomar una de sus manos. - ¿Crees que podríamos…

Me interrumpió, jugueteando con mi mano.

- ¿Conocernos? - asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y me miró, sonriendo- Quiero conocerte.

Mi pecho se comprimió al instante de escuchar aquellas palabras y aquel tacto que me llenó de un extraño calor familiar. Por primera vez, sonreí de forma totalmente sincera. Con la mano libre, le aparté un mechón de pelo y lo coloqué detrás de su oreja.

- Prometo ser un buen hermano mayor. Palabra de Maximoff.


End file.
